Stay Awake
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: After a brutal punishment at the hands of her people Nabooru decides that she has had enough...but a meeting with a certain blue eyed princess changes her perspective...Can Nabooru accept that there really is love out in the real world? This in not canon...though it is set in the OOT Hyrule. Does not follow a specific plot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Started this years ago…never had the passion to continue this, but I am a huge fan of Zelda and Nabooru….please read and review. THIS IS NOT CANON.

Chapter 1

Nabooru kept her face stern and free of emotion as the whip came down like lightening on her already raw back. She had a mouth on her and that mouth always got her in trouble with the authority in this desolate place.

"Just because you are royalty doesn't mean you can disobey the laws and rules of our society" she had been told.

"Huh royalty. What a load of bullshit. No one has any rights here. Ganondorf gets all the royal treatment and he doesn't even lift a finger." she thought silently to herself.

That for sure would earn her a week in a cell with little more than moldy bread and one small flagon of water. She was snapped out of her brooding by yet another whip slash this time, the nine tails had blades on it. Six lashings later she remembered her wrists being untied and the faces of her peers locked in terror and amusement. The sight made her stomach churn.

"How can people be so sick as to enjoy watching others be treated this way?" she thought to herself.

Then the captain of the guard dismissed everyone and then she picked up Nabooru and carried her inside the fortress. Nabooru closed her eyes at the touch of the faintly calloused hands of her carrier. She sighed softly and opened her eyes; she didn't look at her carrier she looked to the side at the wall.

"I'm sorry my lady that this had to happen." the woman said in a soft, sympathetic voice.

Nabooru was silent. She didn't want to reply to this, it felt like empty words to her. Words she never uttered herself much less wanted to hear from the woman who had just given her 120 lashings. She was already starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood and the heat. A few minutes later they arrived at Nabooru's room, the older woman pushed open the door and placed her on the bed, Nabooru winced at the feel of the rough animal hide that was draped over her bed.

"I will send in the healer to dress and clean your wounds." she said giving Nabooru a flagon of water from the basin in the far corner of the room.

Nabooru took it against her pride and drank it down in two large gulps. She handed the flagon back to the other woman without a word.

"See you later then." she was walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Nabooru sat there on her bed staring at the large wooden door. Then she took a look around her room. It was a handsome room, large and elegant. With two large windows that had an excellent view of the grounds bellow. A large four poster bed that was situated almost in the middle next to the large ornate fireplace that was built dead center in the middle of the room. She got up and walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a tunic and a pair of pants. And closed the door, next to it was her armor cabinet that held her bow, quiver and sword. As well as her battle uniforms and armor, and other war accessories. She looked at it with a slight look of distain and then went to sit on her bed. Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter" Nabooru said in a hoarse voice.

The door opened and a familiar silver haired woman walked into the room. Nabooru gasped softly at the sight. Though she had seen this woman many times, her presence still never ceased to amaze and stun Nabooru.

"Evening Lady Nabooru." the silver haired woman said bowing before the stunned Gerudo.

"Evening Lady Impa." Nabooru replied, her voice still a little hoarse.

"Please take off your top so I can dress your wounds." Impa said bringing the basin of water over to the bedside. Impa opened the ruck sack she had brought with her and took out different kinds of herbs and salves that would aid in the cleansing and dressing of these kinds of wounds. Nabooru looked apprehensive for a few moments, until she met the orange red eyes of the Sheikah. Nabooru did as she was told and raised her hands behind her head and unclasped the hook at the base of her neck, and then she unclasped what was left of the back and let it fall off her tanned, toned skin. She blushed as the cool desert breeze brushed her nipples. She was worried that Impa would see, but to her relief Impa hadn't noticed.

"Please lay on your stomach, I need to stop the bleeding." Impa said snapping Nabooru out of her reverie.

Nabooru did as she was told, stifling a moan of pleasure as her naked torso came into contact with her bed. Impa placed a rag into the basin and rung it out slightly. She brought it to the raw flesh of Nabooru's back. Nabooru inhaled sharply as the water cleansed her wounds. She knew that the Sheikah had put some kind of anesthetic to ease the pain. Because the second the cool water came into contact with her skin the pain dissipated and eventually went away altogether. Then Impa carefully dried the gashes and was about to rub some ointment on the wounds when Nabooru spoke.

"I um...don't make the scars go away. I don't want them to heal per say, just enough so they won't get infected, I want scars if that makes any sense?" Nabooru said.

Impa smiled. She knew what Nabooru meant. To the Gerudo scars were like a rite of passage into womanhood, and Nabooru was no different...

"As you wish my Lady." Impa said reaching for a different tin on the table next to her.

She took the thick, green substance on her fingers and gently applied it to the wounds. She focused on the 6 large gashes made by the bladed nine tails. Nabooru bit her lip at the pain. These wounds were deeper that the others and the anesthetic didn't seem to be working on these.

"I'm sorry my Lady. It will all be over soon." Impa said when Nabooru flinched.

Impa noticed the hotness of Nabooru's skin; skin that had been kissed by the sun itself. It was warm and smooth. She slowed with slow deliberate strokes and Nabooru moaned softly. She was finding it increasingly difficult to suppress the subtle burning between her legs.

The feel of Impa's fingers on her raw wounds made her tremble and she was sure that the silver haired Sheikah could feel it. But she made no change in her movements and ministrations. Five minutes later she had stopped and placed a soft kind of fabric over her back. This was soothing even to the deepest ones. Impa wiped her hands and stood.

"Thank you Impa." Nabooru said.

"My pleasure. You were a good patient." Impa said.

"I try." Nabooru said smiling.

"I'm sorry to cut this so short but I have to go." Impa said.

She packed up her medicines and put the basin back in the corner of the room. She murmured a few words in her ancient language and the water became clear and sanitary again. She nodded in approval and then left the room leaving Nabooru alone with her thoughts. She sighed and rolled onto her side and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still Applies.

Author's Note: Here it is…enjoy!

Stay Awake: Chapter 2

A few hours later Nabooru was awoke by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Nabooru wake up." a woman's voice said.

Nabooru recognized it as her mother's voice.

"What." Nabooru grumbled shaking off her mother's hands.

"Wake up. We are expecting visitors and you are required to be awake and dressed." She said with a voice of urgency.

"Fine." Nabooru said curtly.

She rolled over and stood up. She forgot she was topless but she did not care. She was proud of her body and she wanted to show it off.

"Put a something on! And make sure those are covered." she said pointing to the gashes on her back.

"No mother, I don't think I will. I want them to be visible." Nabooru said defiantly.

Her mother said nothing, she was used to her daughter's defiance, if Nabooru wanted to make a fool of herself, well then that was her problem.

"So if you will excuse me I will bathe now." Nabooru said.

"Be down in the great hall in 25 minutes." She said leaving the room.

Nabooru rolled her eyes and climbed into the bath tub which was being filled by one of her mother's servants. Her wounds burned angrily as the hot water washed over them. But Nabooru didn't care, the conversation she and her mother just had made the water boil even hotter.

"'and make sure those are covered' ugh…the fucking audacity!" Nabooru snorted.

She knew that her mother only wanted them covered so other foreigners couldn't see that barbaric way they treated their royalty. She knew the Zora people didn't dare do such a thing. And she was sure the Hylian Princess; Zelda hadn't had her skin broken like she had.

Zelda... Her long blonde hair...pointed ears and deep blue eyes...

"Zelda..." Nabooru sighed.

It wasn't unusual for women in the Gerudo Tribe to have women as partners. In fact it was preferred. Men were just used for the purpose of barring children and to work the construction and maintenance of the fortress, no men lived within the Tribe. That was forbidden. The only man who was there was Ganondorf, and he lived in the Spirit Temple, the king of the Gerudo people.

"Some king! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word. All he does is sit in that temple all day and dictate orders. He doesn't get his hands dirty. Zelda's father doesn't rule like that. And Zelda knows her people and they respect her_. Just because I am royalty doesn't mean I can break the rules_. I didn't break any rules! Well maybe I did, but I have the right to speak my mind." Nabooru said to herself.

She shook her self out of this malicious web of self-loathing and got out of the water. She dried off and moved to her wardrobe and pulled on a traditional loin cloth and matching top. The deep blue color of the fabric went lovely with the color of her skin. She put on two silver rings and an ornate tiara, and then finished it with another ornate hair piece that was tied around her mane of flaming red hair. Then she laced up her knee high sandals and walked out of her room.

"Lady Nabooru." A woman said bowing in front of the Gerudo princess.

"Yes Trisa?" Nabooru asked dismissively.

"You mother sent me to get you, and here you are. The king and princess of Hyrule will be here soon. They just sent the guard out to escort them in." She said rising.

"Then we must not keep then waiting." Nabooru said sarcastically.

Trisa smiled and Nabooru took her hand and together they walked towards the great hall.

TBC…


End file.
